


Pain is Beautiful

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Prompt Meme Fills [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), BDSM, Blood, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, Impact Play, Incest, Kissing, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Older Characters, One Shot, Paddling, Pain, Painful Sex, Pegging, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spit As Lube, Submission, Submissive Shinguji Korekiyo, Subspace, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Korekiyo submits to his sister, and gets lost in pain and pleasure.





	Pain is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> As you mentioned it in your request that you weren’t sure if I write incest, I’ve made my FAQ and rules more clear to show what I’ll write. I’m more than happy to write incest, as this story that went on three times longer than planned shows! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Tagged as 'mildly dubious consent' because although Kiyo consents, he does things he doesn't really want to do because he believes he deserves punishment and wants to please his sister. Also, tagged 'dacryphillia' because it turns Sister on when she makes Kiyo cry during a scene.

He’s on his knees, totally naked with his throbbing erection leaking pre-come as he stares up at Sister. His sister stands over him, also naked, and smiles down at him in a way that Korekiyo loves and is also sort of afraid of at the same time.

Sister reaches forwards and unfastens Kiyo’s mask, pulling it over his head. He never takes it off around others, but Sister is different. He and Sister let each other see things nobody else in the world see. Their love… is beautiful.

“Now, sweet Korekiyo, would you like me to begin?” she says, tracing a finger across his jaw and then his lips.

Kiyo nods, her finger tickling his lips.

“Excellent,” Sister says, and she walks away. Over her shoulder, she adds, “Be silent, sweet Korekiyo. If you speak out of turn, your punishment will become more severe.”

It seems like a threat, but it isn’t. Kiyo… Kiyo wants it to be more painful. He wants the impact play to come to leave him sobbing and bruised, in such pain and so totally under his sister’s control. He wants to submit as much as possible. He wants to be hers. In some of his darkest fantasies (fantasies he has in bed at night, fantasies that leave him erect and panting when he awakes, and fantasies that make him so aroused he comes only seconds after stroking himself), he longs for Sister to carve her name into his skin, so the whole world can know he is hers. That kind of love is beautiful.

Sister returns with a few items in her hands, and Kiyo stares. She carries a dildo with a harness, and a paddle. His eyes widen. When was the last time she used the paddle?

“I see you are surprised, Korekiyo,” Sister says. “Indeed, the paddle is rare for us, is it not? But… after I caught you masturbating rather than fetching me to bring you off, you deserve an extra level of punishment.”

Ah, so that’s why. Sister hates it when Kiyo masturbates in private, preferring to watch him do it or bring him off herself. He would he asked her for help last night, but she was in the shower and he was so aroused he just couldn’t wait. She caught him cleaning semen from his hands, and vowed to punish him tomorrow as she squeezed his ass and kissed his forehead.

Kiyo nods, his erection throbbing again. He watches his sister fix the harness around her hips, and can’t help but staring at the large dildo. So… she plans to fuck him as well as paddle him. Although, he doesn’t mind; Sister is so rough when she penetrates him, and that sort of pain makes the orgasm even better.

“Stand up,” Sister says, and Kiyo rises to his feet. “On the bed, now, on your elbows and knees.”

Again, he nods, obeying his sister. When they perform a scene like this, Sister always gets mad when he disobeys her orders. Kiyo climbs onto the double bed and gets into the position she wants, elbows and knees on the bed. This position raises his ass in the air, and he knows exactly why she chose it.

“Good. You are so good at submitting to me, my sweet brother,” Sister says, and Kiyo feels tears start to prickle in his eyes. “Now, prepare yourself.”

He doesn’t see, but Kiyo hears her pick something up. She places the hard, flat object against his buttocks, and Kiyo knows it is the paddle. Sister inhales sharply, and—

The paddle smacks hard against his buttocks.

Kiyo gasps, the pain stinging and surely making his skin red. He closes his eyes, losing himself in the pain. Pre-come leaks from his erection, and he longs for more. But he keeps silent, and Sister strokes his reddening skin.

She does it again, much harder this time. The smack resonates around the bedroom, pain exploding through his already sore skin, and the gasp that escapes Kiyo’s mouth actually cracks. He screws his eyes up, his breathing shuddering.

Before he even has chance to catch his breath, Sister delivers the hardest blow yet, slamming the paddle against his ass with skill and precision. Despite his attempts to stay quiet, Kiyo cries out, overwhelmed with pain and pleasure. “S-Sister…”

The paddle falls to the floor, and Kiyo flinches.

“On your back, Korekiyo,” Sister says.

He rolls over, wincing as his sore buttocks press against the bed sheets, and stares up at Sister. Her expression is as serene as ever, but an extra level of sadism glints in her eyes. Of course, he broke a rule, didn’t he?

Sister eases two of her fingers into his mouth, and says, “Suck. You should get them as wet as you can, as your saliva will be your only lubrication.”

Kiyo blinks, but starts to suck her fingers, amused when the action elicits a slight shudder from his older sister.

“I was going to use lube,” Sister explains, pulling her fingers from his mouth and rubbing saliva over the head of the dildo. “However, my little brother was unable to refrain from speaking during his punishment.” Her fingers go back in his mouth, and he takes them as far into his mouth as he can, wanting to coat her fingers with as much of his saliva as he possibly can. “So… you shall be punished further. Spread your legs, sweet Korekiyo. I’m going to fuck you now.”

Her fingers slipping from his mouth, Kiyo bends his knees and spreads his legs as wide as he can, watching Sister kneel between his legs.

“As always, Korekiyo, I will not let you come until the tears have begun to flow. Seeing my brother sob… it is beautiful.”

Kiyo stares at her, loving it when Sister talks about beauty too. Although his thoughts vanish when Sister pushes a spit-covered finger into his ass, a gasp escaping his throat. His saliva is not nearly enough lubrication, and when a second finger joins the first, the rough stretching of his entrance makes him cry out again.

Sister sees the expression on his face and reaches to cup his cheek with her free hand. As she roughly fingers his ass, she strokes his face and whispers, “You are doing so well, my brother.”

When she finishes stretching him, Sister grabs Kiyo’s legs and hooks them over her shoulders, the backs of his knees snug against her shoulders. The position shifts Kiyo so his ass is in the air, and Sister takes a moment to gently stroke his red buttocks.

Thankfully, when she lines up the dildo with his still-tight hole, Sister pushes in slowly. The stretching still hurts like hell, but he doesn’t feel anything tear. Still, Kiyo winces and screws his eyes up as she pushes the thick dildo inside him, his cries of pain making Sister moan.

Once she is in far enough, Sister grabs his arms and pins his wrists to the bed beside his hips, and jerks her hips forwards in a harsh, rough thrust. It still hurts, and Kiyo yelps, only for the sound to mingle with a moan when the dildo hits his prostate.

“Does that feel good, sweet Korekiyo?” Sister says, pulling back and thrusting even harder, slamming the dildo against his prostate so fast Kiyo’s eyes start stinging, pain and pleasure mingling beautifully until he can’t tell whether the prostate stimulation or the rough, painful sex are making his erection weep. “I am so glad we both get to enjoy your punishments. But remember what I said; you will not climax until you begin to cry. Otherwise…”

She doesn’t answer, but Kiyo knows more paddling probably awaits him. He wants to obey, but he’s so painfully hard that he thinks only a few more thrusts might make him climax. He never lasts long when Sister fucks him, even when she makes him wear a cock ring. He just… the pain is so good and she fucks with such skill and he loves her so much… that he just can’t last.

“I love you so much, my brother,” she says, gripping his wrists so hard they are sure to bruise, the thrusts getting deeper and harder and rougher as Sister pants for breath and Kiyo lies pinned to the bed, lost in so many sensations and emotions. “The expressions on your face during moments like this are so very beautiful. And they are all mine. Nobody else can see you look this way. You are mine, little brother.”

Kiyo’s head flops back against the bed sheets, his whole body jerking with every rough, powerful thrust of his sister’s hips. She frowns with effort, her face red and covered in sweat, and Kiyo could easily say the same thing about her; the expressions on his sister’s face when she spanks him and fucks him and dominates him are a truly beautiful sight.

Even as she gasps for breath, Sister fucks him harder, slamming into Korekiyo so hard he feels his entrance tear. But that pain just makes everything better, and as he screws up his eyes and Sister fucks him so hard he can barely breathe… it all overwhelms him and he comes, hard, semen spraying his abdomen as he cries out in total pleasure.

But he doesn’t get to ride his orgasm for long, as Sister delivers a hard slap to his cheek. His eyes snap open, and Kiyo finds Sister staring at him.

“Are you determined to disobey me today, Korekiyo?” Sister says, her voice calm despite being out of breath. She sighs. “I see. Roll over, my brother.”

Sister pulls out roughly, only to freeze in place. Kiyo rolls onto his side, wincing as his entire ass aches from the rough pounding she just gave him, and sees what she has noticed. A droplet of blood stains the sheets near Kiyo’s hips, and Sister stares at him.

Now, Sister may hit Kiyo so hard during scenes that he has bruises for weeks, but she never intentionally draws blood.

“Korekiyo, where are you bleeding?” she asks, her voice soft (he has only heard her voice this soft once before during a scene, when they first tried paddling and it made Kiyo sob so hard he threw up). “Show me.”

Kiyo gets onto his elbows and knees, and uses a hand to spread his buttocks apart. Sister must see the cause of the blood, because she lets out a small gasp and carefully traces his entrance with her finger. Kiyo winces, and Sister says, “I apologize, Korekiyo. Do you want me to take care of this?”

“N-No, it’s fine, Sister,” he says. “Y-You can finish the punishment first. It isn’t very severe.”

“Good. Still, I am sorry for drawing blood like that.”

“Really, it is fine,” Kiyo says.

Sister takes his hand and presses a kiss to the back of it, and reaches for the paddle.

The first strike his quite soft, as though Sister worries about hurting his minor injury. But when it doesn’t get worse, she starts spanking him harder again, striking his sore buttocks like she did before she fucked him.

And then… it gets harder and harder, the smacks so loud it begins to hurt Kiyo’s ears. He gasps through gritted teeth, burying his face into the bed sheets.

“So, Korekiyo, will you follow my orders next time?” Sister says, pausing the repetitive smacks only to deliver the hardest one yet.

His eyes burn with tears, the pain so severe he doesn’t know what to do. He wants to scream, he wants his penis to harden again so he can orgasm again, and he wants Sister to hurt him more and more and more, until all he can feel is beautiful pain and her lips against his sweaty skin.

“Korekiyo, answer me.”

Kiyo raises his head, tears burning behind his closed eyelids, and mumbles, “Y-Yes, Sister.”

She traces the paddle down his swollen buttocks, and prods the end of it against the back of his thigh. “Wonderful. I adore it when you obey me. Now, prepare yourself. This will hurt more.”

Sister never hits him in places that could cause serious injury, but there is less fat on the backs of his thighs. And that means… being spanked here hurts a lot, far more than his buttocks.

When the paddle collides with his leg, Kiyo lets out a shuddering gasp, the pain sending a wave of nausea through his body. His penis twitches, but it’s still too early for him to get erect, no matter how much he wants to. How he longs to be like Sister, to be able to have orgasm after orgasm without having to wait for his erection to return. Still, the pain is wonderful, even without the erection.

Another smack, followed by a buzzing sound. When Sister moans, Kiyo realises she has slipped her vibrator inside of her; she only does this when she knows Kiyo will be too exhausted to bring her off after his punishment. So Sister must know just how tired he is.

Sister smacks his other thigh, harder than before. Pain explodes through him, and the tears long to escape from behind his eyelids. His nose stars to congest and Kiyo sniffs, gasping for breath through his mouth.

She must notice this, because Sister says, “Turn your head, sweet Korekiyo.”

Kiyo turns his head, and opens his eyes. Tears spill from his eyes, and his vision clears. Sister lies right beside him, and she moans as she wipes tears from his cheeks.

“My dear brother,” she whispers. “How beautiful you look when you cry. You are so good for doing all of this. However, it is not over yet. You may not end your punishment until I have climaxed three times. Do you understand?”

He nods awkwardly, more tears leaking from his eyes. When he’s like this, he can barely speak, even if he was allowed. Back when he was a teenager, he and Sister did a lot of research on the internet about BDSM before they tried it, and discovered a term called Subspace. And that is what he is slipping into now.

Kiyo always slips into his Subspace towards the end of a scene, after he has climaxed and the tears have started to fall. The pleasure and pain just overwhelms him, and Kiyo dissociates and sobs, not really sure where he is anymore, other than that Sister is punishing him and his body throbs with so many sensations.

Sister has her first orgasm only seconds later, crying out as her favourite vibrator stimulates her clit and her G-spot at the same time. Kiyo would love to bring her off (his favourite is to perform cunnilingus on his sister), but he can’t move right now. In fact, he sobs so hard he can barely breathe.

Kiyo hears more buzzing, and realises the setting on Sister’s vibrator has increased. Her breathing shudders and her spanks become clumsier, but still hit him hard and cause more ragged sobs to escape Kiyo. He wants to stop crying, but he can’t. He just… cries, lost in his own head, lost in his Subspace as Sister spanks him with the paddle.

“Sweet Korekiyo,” Sister whispers, her voice a breathy moan as she drives the paddle into his thigh again. Kiyo cries out, sobbing into the wet sheets, and Sister hits him harder than she has this entire time. And as a cry of agony escapes Korekiyo, hysterical sobs burning his throat, Sister plants her hands on his back and digs her fingernails into his skin. “Brother, I…” She comes again, gasping in pleasure and gouging her nails into his back hard enough to leave deep red grooves. “Aah!”

She strokes the sore skin on his back with trembling fingers, and says, “Once more, my brother, and I will end your punishment.”

Kiyo doesn’t respond – he doesn’t know how to speak right now – but Sister reaches for his hand, which grips the sheets so hard his knuckles have gone white. She prises his fist open and holds his sweaty hand.

“Korekiyo, squeeze my hand if you need this to end.”

He doesn’t squeeze her hand, sobbing so hard tears, snot and saliva smear all over his face and the sheets. He feels incredibly weird and spaced out and in such pain he can barely breathe, but… he wants the punishment to last forever. Kiyo loves anthropology, but he would give up his talent in a heartbeat if it meant he could spend his life being dominated by Sister.

“I understand. Still, I don’t think I will last much longer,” Sister says, her breaths shaking with arousal.

She picks up the paddle again and hits his left thigh, and another sob cracks in Kiyo’s throat. He hasn’t cried this hard in a long time.

Sister spanks him three more times before she comes for the third time in however long it has been (he struggles with time too at moments like this). As she cries out in pleasure, she spanks his thigh with overwhelming power, and Kiyo yelps, wondering if he might faint.

And then… it is over.

His sister pants for breath, and he hears the vibrator switch off. Sister moves away, and for a moment Kiyo fears she may never return. But she does; he hears water running in the next room, and then Sister returns.

“I’m here, my little brother,” Sister says, sitting beside him on the bed. “Let me help you roll onto your side.”

Other than the pain in his ass and legs, Kiyo feels numb. So it feels rather strange as Sister grasps his arms and carefully shifts his now limp body onto his side. Kiyo must look disgusting with his red, swollen face covered in tears and bodily fluids, but Sister smiles and kisses his forehead.

“Sweet Korekiyo,” Sister whispers, her breath hot against his forehead. “That was an incredibly beautiful experience. I am so proud of you, little brother.”

Kiyo sniffs, staring at his sister. He still can’t speak, but he manages a smile.

“Now, let me assist you.”

As Kiyo just lies there, spent and weak and dissociating to the point he can’t remember where they are or how long Sister spent punishing him, Sister picks up a bottle of antiseptic cream and squeezes some onto her fingers. Staring into his watery eyes, Sister carefully spreads his buttocks and rubs the cream into the small tear in his anus, and kisses him when he winces.

Then Sister picks up a damp flannel and presses it against the backs of his thighs, rubbing the damp fabric gently against his sore, bright red skin. As she rubs his thighs, Sister uses her other hand to cup his chin, and presses gentle kisses all over his face.

His sister presses wet flannels against both his thighs and buttocks and the marks on his back, and eases Kiyo onto his back. His weight presses the flannels hard against his swollen skin, and Kiyo lets out a groan, the cold wetness helping to pull him out of his Subspace.

Sister takes another cloth and cleans him up, wiping drying semen from his stomach and penis, the cold against his aching penis making him shiver.

Finally, Sister takes a clean, crisp handkerchief and cleans his face, wiping tears, mucus and saliva from his nose, cheeks and chin. Kiyo continues to sob even as she wipes his face, but the sobs are silent and more controlled, tears slowly leaking from the corners of his eyes and across his temples.

Once she is done, Sister kisses Kiyo gently, and whispers, “You earned this, my brother. You performed wonderfully.”

“Th-Thank you,” Kiyo says, his tongue heavy in his mouth, but glad he can get words out again. “S-Sister… I…”

“Shh, you don’t need to speak,” Sister says, running hand across his chest and stomach, stroking the drying sweat with her fingertips. “Conserve your energy, sweet Korekiyo. Now, after such an intense punishment, you deserve a reward. Would you like me to bathe you and cuddle you in the warm water?”

Kiyo looks at his wonderful sister, tears still stinging in his eyes, and imagines his sister’s lips tangled with his own, embracing him in the warmth of their large bath. It makes his chest flutter in a totally non-sexual way (even if he could get another erection right now, he is too tired to be aroused), and Kiyo smiles. “I… I would adore that, Sister.”

And as his sister helps a weak, unsteady Kiyo to his feet and leads him into the bathroom, Kiyo smiles and gives her a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
